villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim" Fitzgerald (May 28, 1963 - April 2008) is a minor character/antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV (set in 2008). He also appears In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned as the deuteragonist. However in GTA TLAD, he was never an antagonist. He was voiced by Dennis Predovic in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned, and Chris McKinney in GTA TLAD. History Early life Jim Fitzgerald was born and raised in Acter, Alderney, as were most other members of The Lost. According to Clay Simons, Jim was once a US Marine as early as 1981 (when he would have been 18 years old) but was kicked out, a claim that Jim did not comment on. Jim also married a woman named Jackie at an unspecified time. Though he acts distant towards his wife while talking with other Lost members, Jim demonstrated that he really loves and cares for her during conversations with Johnny when alone, for example in Liberty City Choppers. The Lost M.C. Jim's criminal record dates back to 1987, when he was arrested for assault at the age of 24. He was likely a member of The Lost by this time. As he worked his way up from a prospect to a senior member of the gang, two theft charges followed in the next 6 years. He later met Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz, who were childhood friends of each other and both began very aggressive criminal lifestyles at only 16. Jim became very close friends with Johnny, who was 12 years younger and likely saw him as a role model. However, he viewed Billy as very foolish and never became as well connected to him. Despite their young ages, Billy and Johnny worked their way up to become president and vice president, respectively, of the chapter. Jim was perfectly content and not jealous (he had stated that a reason why he did not wish to become president was so that he could spend time with his wife), and became their treasurer as well as an unofficial advisor to Johnny. Both he and Johnny were opposed to the war with the The Angels Of Death biker gang, which dated back to 1982 and was reignited under Billy's leadership, but complied out of loyalty. He was arrested in 1999 and 2005 for cooking meth and larceny, respectively, and his wife Jackie had a baby around the same time. In 2003, Billy was arrested for heroin and was sent to rehab, during which Johnny became the gang's acting president. Billy had been excessively violent towards the AOD, including one incident in which he put Joe Jon's nephew in a coma, which directed Johnny to give Billy's Revenant motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. During The Lost and Damned 5 years later in 2008, Billy returned from rehab and became president again, and Jim/Johnny did not like the way Billy was taking the gang. Johnny and Jim decided to personally go do some work in the mission Liberty City Choppers where they steal bikes from the Angels of Death (they can be exported for lots of money). Corrupted cops then demand money or they will report to the LCPD; they are eliminated in Bad Cop Drop. As the Heroin the Lost MC stole was revealed to belong to the Algonquin Triads, they agreed to sell it back to them for a lower price. The deal goes awry; the Triads steal the Heroin but do not give the money, and even though Jim and Johnny escape, Billy is shown to be arrested. This causes more and more tension against The Lost and causes Brian Jeremy and people on his side to leave/Jim introduces Johnny to the Uptown Riders and gives him Pipe Bombs to destroy more AOD Vans in the mission Hit the Pipe; he helps Johnny wipe out Brian's henchmen in End of Chapter, then, using Ray Boccino's help, gives Johnny Brian's location so he can finally confront him. After that Jim will often text Johnny to call Terry and Clay as a backup in missions. In The Lost and Damned, Jim is one of Johnny's good friends you can hang out with and Johnny can make a call to Jim to arrange for a loaded weapon to be left in a corner in the second floor of Lost MC Clubhouse. But after his death, you are unable to call him to hang out or arrange for a weapon at the clubhouse. Death Soon after, Jim helps Johnny steal Diamonds (by hooking him up with some of the Broker chapter members) on orders of Ray Boccino who uses Klebitz and Niko Bellic to eventually do a Diamond Deal (the Impossible Trinity). Klebitz steals the money and escapes the mob and Ray's spies then gives the money to Jim, announcing his betrayal to Ray. Later, Klebitz will be texted by Ray (using Fitzgerald's phone) telling him to meet Jim at Ray's. When he gets there in the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray is revealed to have kidnapped Jim Fitzgerald and is having One of his goons torture him with a blowtorch demanding information on where the Diamond money Johnny stole from Ray is. Jim has not said anything; after some arguing, Jim and Johnny escape, killing the henchmen that tortured Jim. Johnny is chased by 4 waves of Mafia hitmen in different spots across the city, and manages to kill them. Ray tells Niko Bellic to kill Jim Fitzgerald in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission No Way on the Subway; after a motorcycle chase, Jim and his biker friend are killed. Ashley Butler announces this to Johnny at the end of his mafia battle. After his death his picture is hung on the Lost clubhouse's memorial wall. Johnny later said of Jim that he was the greatest thing that has happened to the gang and "the man we all wanted to be". Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. In the only mission of the game where Jim is dead at its time, Johnny announces that he wishes Jim was here to see his events. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Drug Dealers Category:Smugglers Category:On & Off Category:Addicts Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Anarchist Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Mobsters Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain